


Tear You Apart

by IAmATree78



Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: BDSM, F/F, I'm Going to Hell, Only vague knowledge of the lasso of truth's properties tbh, Smut, What Have I Done, i know she's a mass murderer we don't have to get into it, making it work because i'm gay and infatuated with Dr. Poison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 18:50:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11973495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmATree78/pseuds/IAmATree78
Summary: After the battle, Doctor Poison makes a run for it-- But doesn't get very far.





	Tear You Apart

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, I know I'm going to hell but if you're here you're going with me. I'm sure it's OOC and utterly ridiculous but I had to do SOMETHING.

While the gods were otherwise occupied, Isabel Maru made her escape. She ran as fast as she could, dodging through the fire and debris from the battle. Her mask had fallen away while she cowered in front of the goddess and the feeling of cold air rushing across her ruined flesh made her eyes sting with furious tears.  _ Weakness _ . She had succumbed to such unforgivable weakness, crying in the face of that impossible woman wielding a tank over her head. 

 

But she had been spared.  _ Even gods make mistakes, _ she thought as she ran.

 

There was a scream and the ground shook so hard that Isabel staggered and fell hard onto her hands and knees. The sky began to lighten as thick clouds dissolved in an instant. Without the cover of darkness, she would be found and likely killed. Even the German army wanted her dead--it was only their fear of Ludendorff that had kept her alive thus far. Ignoring the blood now seeping from her hands, Isabel got to her feet and ran to the nearest upright building. She shouldered through the door and wound her way through the stacks of crates that filled the small warehouse. She heard the door burst open behind her and stopped dead, pressing her back to the nearest crate and breathing as quietly as possible.

 

“Doctor Maru,” a voice called. It was her, the goddess that had killed Erich. Isabel stayed still, hoping that her lifelong skill for being ignored could save her. “Doctor Maru, I know you are here.”

 

Footsteps echoed through the dimly lit space. As they grew closer, Isabel tried to edge her way farther down the row of crates and out of sight. It was useless. The crates beside her toppled down and Diana strode over them, standing directly in front of her. 

 

She turned and ran but something wrapped around her arm and held her back. She tried to keep going but the Amazon held her ground, keeping her in place with a rope that looked to be made of pure light. Finally, she gave up and turned to face her captor.

 

The woman was even more beautiful than she had registered in her panic. Without the looming threat of death by crushing, Isabel could more fully appreciate her long legs, that flowing black mane of hair, and the wildness in her dark eyes.

 

“Who are you?” The question came from her in a rush, more awe than fear in her voice.

 

“I am Diana, daughter of Hippolyta, Queen of the Amazons.” She paused before continuing, “and daughter of Zeus, King of the gods. You are Isabel Maru, known to many as Doctor Poison.”

 

“I'm flattered that you've heard of me,” Isabel said dryly, regaining herself in the face of the vision before her. She tried to pull her wrist out of its coil but the rope didn't budge.

 

“There's no point in trying to escape.”

 

“I see that. What do you want with me? If it was to kill me, you could have done that some time ago. Perhaps you have other intentions.”

 

“You were afraid.”

 

“I would have welcomed death.”

 

The lasso glowed around her wrist and heat began to build where it touched her skin. Isabel smirked.

 

“You think I cannot handle a burn?” She yanked aside the collar of her jacket with her free hand to reveal the rest of her scars, a patchwork that started at her neck and stretched across her collarbone, dipping back beneath the fabric.

 

“Who did this to you?” Diana’s eyes were wide.

 

“I did.” She laughed and yanked her end of the rope, taking the goddess by surprise and tugging her closer. “Do you want to see the rest? It seems that you have nothing to hide with so little clothing of your own. Perhaps we should be evenly matched.”

 

“You’re mad.”

 

“And you’re catching on quickly. I appreciate a woman with such visible…  _ intelligence, _ ” Isabel purred. She looked up at Diana with a wicked grin. Before Diana could react, Maru raised her arm and twisted the other woman in one fluid movement, wrapping the rope around the goddess’s neck. “And does this work on the gods as well?”

 

“Of course,” Diana said. Isabel pulled the rope tighter and Diana closed her eyes, her brow furrowed in concentration.

 

“You could kill me where I stand. Why are you letting me do this?”

 

“I don’t want to hurt you.” The rope glowed and Diana groaned.

 

“Yes you do. You want to destroy me. You want to hurt me like I’ve hurt so many innocents, isn’t that right?” Diana remained silent and the rope burned brighter, the heat of it searing Isabel’s hand. “You want me to suffer at your hands,” she hissed into the taller woman’s neck. “You want me to hurt, to scream, to burn, to choke and die at last... and you’d like to be the one to kill me.”

 

“Yes,” Diana said through gritted teeth. The heat receded slightly and Isabel laughed again.

 

“That makes two of us,” she said bitterly. With the tables turned, she took a moment to tease, grazing Diana’s neck with her teeth and smiling at the shudder she felt. 

 

Suddenly, Diana whipped around, grabbing the rope in her hands and spinning Isabel so that the good side of her face was pressed against the wall and the arm wrapped in the lasso was twisted behind her back. “Oh,  _ princesa _ . You know how to play,” she said breathlessly. The other woman pressed into her back, pushing her harder into the wall in an attempt to silence her. With her free hand, Isabel reached back and brushed her fingertips over Diana’s bare thigh, causing her to pull the rope tighter. Isabel cried out but persisted, this time raising her arm and fisting her hand in Diana’s hair, pulling hard. She wheezed out another chuckle as the goddess moaned. 

 

A strong hand wrapped around her wrist, yanking it down and binding it in the lasso beside her other hand.

 

“You’re ruining the fun,” she teased, and even as she said it, the lasso betrayed her with a flash of heat that drew a shocked gasp from her lips. It was right, she was enjoying being tied up and ruled by the Amazon.

 

“This is what you want, is it?” There was more than just curiosity in Diana’s voice now, an outsider might even say she was having just as much fun with this game.

 

“Not at all,” she lied, relishing in the burn as the pain crept up her forearms. It grew until it became almost unbearable, a searing that reached deep into her bones and left her gasping into the wall. “Yes!” She screamed finally. “I want it.  _ Please _ .”

 

The binds on her wrists fell away. Diana stepped back and for a moment Isabel cursed herself for being reduced to begging so easily. She pushed herself away from the wall and worked on regaining her composure, standing as tall as she could and brushing the dust from her coat. Then the rope coiled itself around her neck and with a jerk she was pressed against Diana once again. A toned arm wrapped her waist and a hand found its way to the tie of her long coat, pulling the knot apart. That same hand slid into her coat and moved higher, rising from her waist to her right breast and squeezing. Isabel’s half-ruined mouth fell open and she arched against the groping hand.

 

“Do you want more?” Isabel stayed silent until the rising heat at her throat drove a whimper from her lips. She nodded. 

 

The rope stayed coiled around her even as Diana pushed her away. Still holding on to her lasso, Diana yanked hard at the coat, sending buttons clacking to the floor. She wasn't gentle as she removed it and tossed it to the ground. The dress beneath met a similar fate, torn enough to be unwearable by the time she kicked it behind her, leaving the doctor in only her white, utilitarian undergarments. Diana curled two fingers under the rope around her throat and tugged her forcefully forward.

 

“Who would have guessed,” Isabel said quietly, staring at the steely goddess with hungry eyes. “You're just as wicked as I am,  _ princesa. _ ”

 

When the rope had nothing to say about that comment, rage sparked in Diana’s eyes and she pulled it tighter. As Isabel gasped for air, she crashed their lips together in a rough kiss. Isabel moaned as Diana claimed her, taking no heed of the scarred remains of her face and biting her lip hard enough to draw blood. By the time they parted, Isabel’s scars burned and she was light-headed and stumbling, grasping at Diana to stay upright. The rope loosened enough for her to catch her breath--but not before Diana grabbed her by the hair and forced her to her knees.

 

She sputtered and gasped at the goddess’s feet, glaring up at her with equal parts loathing and lust. Her usually neat hair was half-loose and spread wildly around her face, sweat dripping and stinging her freshly split skin.

 

“You don't deserve to kneel before me.” Diana looked just as wild, with tangled locks and Isabel’s blood smeared on her lips.

 

“I am as much a god as you are.” The rope flared but she continued, “I have controlled life and death for so long. I have the power to destroy millions, just as you do. Isn't it intoxicating? Can you feel it?”

 

“Be _ quiet. _ ”

 

“Make me,” she urged. “Use your power.” Diana hesitated, looking down with trepidation. She was caught between her twisted desire and her sense of duty, Isabel knew. Staring up, determined to break her resolve, Isabel raised a shaking hand and ran her fingernails up Diana’s thighs, working her way higher. Just as her hope began to fade, the goddess growled and seized her hair again.

 

“You want to taste power? You truly want to test my limits?” Isabel held out for as long as she could against the fiery golden cord, delighting in the pain, before choking out  _ god, yes. _

 

At her answer, Diana let go of her. “On your hands and knees.” Isabel complied immediately. She was far from ashamed at being treated like a dog. On the contrary, she reveled in it. Plenty of men had treated her worse with less promise of reward, though knowing that she had broken the resolve of a god was a satisfying buzz on its own. 

 

Diana sank down behind her and dragged her nails down Isabel’s back. Her body shuddered violently of its own accord as fingers snagged the waist of her underwear and pulled them down her thighs. One hand unclasped her bra and the straps slipped down her arms, leaving her fully exposed before the goddess. With a tug, the rope tightened and she closed her eyes. 

 

It felt like hours before Diana finally touched her. She was already soaked, shamefully eager, when Diana spread her open and flicked her tongue lightly at Isabel’s entrance. She sighed and pressed her hips back to increase the pressure and Diana withdrew. The gentle touch was replaced with two fingers that plunged into her, hard and fast and punishing. She threw her head back and moaned so low it was nearly a growl. It had been years since anyone had been inside her but she was more than ready and she adjusted easily, pressing her hands into the floor to steady herself. Diana thrust into her over and over, pulling the lasso taut for a while then releasing it so that Isabel sank to her elbows, crying out and using all her strength to push back into every thrust. She was already on the brink--shaking and whimpering--when Diana stopped. She nearly screamed in frustration.

 

Just as she was about to rise again, she was grabbed and flipped roughly onto her back. Diana pushed her knees apart and hovered over her, supporting herself with one arm. Whatever snide remark Isabel had in mind died in her throat as Diana drove three fingers into her with just as much vigor as before. Her head hit the floor hard as her entire body reacted to the other woman, but she paid no mind to the pain at the back of her skull or between her legs; it only made her wetter and more ravenous than ever.

 

She threaded her fingers into long ebony locks and wrapped her legs tightly around the Amazon’s waist to bring her closer, rolling her hips to gain friction against the palm that was not quite close enough to the center of her pleasure. Diana retaliated by lowering her head and biting down on the unscarred side of Isabel’s neck. Isabel let the goddess work her way down until she took a stiff nipple between her teeth. She was teasingly light. Isabel pulled at her hair and earned a sharp nip to her breast. Diana picked up the pace of her thrusting, still grazing her teeth along the other woman's chest, avoiding scar tissue and occasionally stopping to bite hard and make her gasp.

 

Isabel kept matching her, grinding against her hand whenever she could. Her breathing turned to uneven panting and keening and Diana took her chance. Without stopping her rhythm, she pulled Isabel up and into her lap with one arm. The new angle was almost enough and when she curled her fingers with each thrust, Isabel saw stars. She came with a guttural sound, fisting her hands in the Amazon’s hair and riding her through the rest of her orgasm.

 

When her body went slack, Diana withdrew her fingers and she was dropped unceremoniously to the floor. She laid there in a daze. The lasso remained wrapped around her neck. 

 

“Do you feel remorse?” Isabel barely registered the question but she felt the low burn of the rope.

 

“What?”

 

“Do you feel any remorse for what you've done? For those you've killed?” 

 

There was a long moment of silence between them. And then Isabel laughed, her mouth stinging from the stretch of her smile.

 

“No.” she said. “None at all.”

 

The goddess simply stared down at her, still kneeling between her spread legs. 

 

“You are young in this world and so you do not know it yet. You seek to end pain by way of love but you deny to yourself that there are some of us that love only pain.”

 

There was no resistance as Isabel slid the rope from around her neck and tossed it aside. She stood on trembling legs and gathered up her torn clothing, wrapping herself in her jacket.  

 

“Are you going to run?”

 

“Are you going to stop me?”

 

There was silence as the two women regarded each other. It would be reckless, utterly foolish to let her go. There was no chance she wouldn't go back to her passion for destruction and death, even the naive princess must know that. 

 

“You have one week to run and then I will find you.” It was a promise, a deadline. She was going to be prey, a thought that should not have been as exciting as is was.

 

“Right. I hope next time is equally pleasant for both of us.”

 

“It won't be,” Diana warned and her eyes were cold and furious. Isabel nodded and strode past her and out of the warehouse. She felt eyes on her, following her out and plotting her capture. She would be brought to trial and if there was any justice in the world she would be jailed or possibly put to death for her crimes. She chanced a backward glance down the aisle of crates and saw the goddess standing in the center, staring her down with pure hatred in her dark eyes.

 

Once she was safely outside, Isabel ran.


End file.
